


Three Cheers

by replicanon



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, Day At The Beach, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, M/M, Partying, Post-Canon, Silly & Sweet, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicanon/pseuds/replicanon
Summary: After an era of struggle and suffering, Sora and his friends come together to celebrate at the beach.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Three Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to release this for Sora's birthday, but it is the only draft I have that feels appropriate.
> 
> Typo corrections appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

"Three cheers for—"

"Selphie look out!"

A loud splash echoed across the beach, shrieks and laughter chasing it. The sounds spiraled up into summer blue skies, catching on the breeze to mingle with gull cries and surf, rustling trees, song and dance, and the sizzle of the brazier grill. Now and then other odd noises joined in, but those sounds were the ones that lingered up high, echoing endless as the ocean.

Sora leaned back on his hands and let it all wash over him. The smells, the sounds, and the perfect, bright blue of Destiny Islands at midday. The gentle kiss of the tide and the sand clinging to his fingers, his thighs. It would bother him later, but for now it was just another reason for joy. His heart was light, and the sun was warm against his skin.

"Selphie! You knocked us all over!"

"I'm barely five feet tall Tidus! How am I supposed to knock a whole bunch of you big boys over?"

"Ouch, don't pinch my ear!"

"How does she get her face like that? She looks like a smug cat."

"Axel, you of all people shouldn't be commenting on the smugness of someone else's face."

"Yowch, Xion."

They're all laughing again, words mingling and becoming incoherent as they clamber out of the waves and back up the beach. Sora watched them, saw them talking and fooling around before they each went their way. He heard Axel say, "Ventus," and, "—long overdue—" and, "—fireworks in the shack," and so expected shrieks and something bombastic from that direction in due time. The Twilight Town gang swooped in and kidnapped Xion, her giggles betraying her excitement as the three of them hefted her up above their heads.

"Three cheers for friendship, two cheers for love, and one cheer for destiny!"

"Selphie, man—"

"Selphie stop—argh!"

Another splash—and three separate squeals—rung out over the beach once more. Sora laughed, echoed by a giggle that somehow managed to be both deeper and more boyish than his own. How does that work?...Oh well, who cares! It didn't matter how it worked if it were cute, after all.

His gaze drifted to his other side, to skin made to sunburn and silver hair and eyes the color of the ocean. Riku's lips were turned up in a smile, small and delicate, but genuine. The skin around his eyes crinkled, and his cheeks were pink and sun-warm, round with happiness. He looked a little like he had when they were younger, as if joy had the power to bring back baby fat. Sora found he couldn't help reaching out, pinching those cheeks only to get a poke in return. He snorted, shuffled closer and nudged his palm against the back of Riku's own until their fingers twined. Riku leaned in then, let his head rest atop Sora's while Sora's found sanctuary on his shoulder.

"They're ridiculous," Riku said.

"You can say that again," Sora laughed, "but there's no denying they make you all sappy inside." Riku huffed, grumpy, and Sora's giggles increased in pitch as ticklish hairs stood on end. He knew Riku wasn't angry though, not in the slightest. The day was too bright, and Riku shed most of his walls some time ago. Now, neither can deny the feeling encapsulated by the day.

Endless, perfect summer.

Somehow, it really is ridiculous. By all accounts this should have been impossible, yet here they are. All their friends are here; old friends, new friends, and enemies-turned-friends have gathered together on the beach to celebrate the end of an era of suffering and struggle. Not everyone is here in person—although a data-deck kept them in contact with those still alive. For those who passed there's no way to properly connect, though Sora suspected the soft shimmering of the ocean was the result of spirits wandering, joining the festivities. Even the darkest of their foes might have found light after their passing after all, and if not they still might find something lovely about the day. They are beyond touching and changing the world now, and Sora thought it might be nice if they did find peace here.

It's a time of unity after all, promises to reconnect and oaths to return fulfilled. It's a party to celebrate nothing more this—

It's done, we're here, and those who aren't can be remembered. Here's to bonds and good times, past, present, and future.

With that thought came another—of Kairi, harbinger of bonds and good times. The party had started with her hanging all over him and Riku both—assurance of great things to come. It felt a little different from how it had been when they were younger, but that made sense. All three of them had changed, but they still loved each other as much as they had then, maybe even more.

When they'd had enough of her hanging off their backs, Sora and Riku'd gathered her up. Axel had just finished setting up the brazier, and their friends took the chance to light a bunch of sparklers—despite the daylight—and those silly enough—and a few who shouldn't have been—cheered and chanted and danced around them as they'd carried their Princess of Heart around the beach.

"Three cheers for friendship!" Was the cry that had gone up over and over, until Kairi herself had begged to be put down, laughing so hard she'd gone red.

"Thanks for loving me, dorks," she'd said, and kissed both boys on the cheek. Perhaps that was her revenge, because Sora'd gone red and Riku'd gone redder.

They both owed Selphie for saving them then, though she hadn't meant to. Her sigh of, "Can't I be a princess too?" had drawn the attention of their group of cooing onlookers.

"Well..." Sora hummed.

"Aw, c'mon! Can't I?"

"Sora," Kairi'd said, squishing Selphie close. "Let her be a princess too. Sharing is caring, that's my royal decree!"

Sora and Riku had shared a look. "You heard Her Highness," Riku said, bit back a laugh, and together they'd hoisted Selphie up and marched her around the beach. She'd squealed with delight—until they'd started singing.

Selphie's the queen of the tropical fruit,

Sweet as a paopu and just as cute,

But the more she eats the more she'll toot,

Our glorious queen of the tropical fruit!

"You guys suck!" She'd shouted, quite fairly. They'd kept on dancing and singing though, right up until they'd got to the water. Her kicking and flailing got them then, knocked them all off balance. Then, with great dexterity, she'd pushed off their makeshift human litter and toppled them into the sea.

They'd sprung up, laughing and squealing, then showered her with hugs until she'd broke down giggling. "Alright, alright, you're forgiven. But you two ringleaders have to be on my team for all the games. Heh, then I'll have the advantage—booyaka!"

What had followed were games, so many games, played until the sun had risen to its highest point. With the midday blaze beating down on them they'd separated, content with their wins and losses, to mill about in little groups, swapping stories and idling, teasing and running about. Axel had gone back to his brazier, although he'd abandoned it now—probably forgot it. Regardless, even with lunch in jeopardy, Sora's insides were full, bubbles fizzing inside. He thought he could float away, seeing everyone like this, so close—together.

It was magical.

"Daydreaming?" Riku murmured. 

"More like today is a dream," Sora said.

"Sap."

"Don't you know it."

They laughed, pulling apart for a moment. Riku tilted his head back, let the breeze play with his hair. Sora watched him, then took the chance to see what everyone else had got up to, their scattered groups meeting and parting across the expanse of the play island's beach.

Tidus and Wakka had already set up another game of beach ball, shouting down the beach for those interested to join in. Selphie was gone though, missing until Kairi's shout rang across the beach. Sora turned his head just in time to catch five foot of girl colliding with Kairi's back, lounging there as Kairi huffed and puffed—and laughed, delighted by her unexpected visitor. Naminé and both the original Riku Replica and his darker iteration joined in, the former digging through her picnic basket to offer the new arrival a drink. It didn't take long for a conversation to start, and though Sora couldn't heard it, it swiftly devolved into an excuse for the two Rikus to arm wrestle.

They're both called Riku, most of the time, unique titles only added when there are too many Rikus in the same room. Sora thought it was a bit like having kids with the same name sharing a class—it didn't happen often, but man, you really needed something other than Cid to call them when it did. Why do so many people go for that name? No offense, Cid, it's nice but...

His attention drifted from one group to another. Laurium and Elrena laid out on their deck chairs, either getting a tan or turning themselves into a couple of well done steaks. Sora couldn't say which they're going for, but figured it was best to leave them to it. The rest of their out-of-time gang was there, bar Ventus. Even the Foretellers are present. Sora still can't get over the way they look without their masks on.

It's nice to see Isa talking to them though. He and Skuld and Axel get along well, and it's nice to see one of them spending time with Skuld's old pals. Axel does too, but right now he's probably putting together a disaster in the shack.

A flash of black. Sora turned just in time to see Vanitas scrambling down the beach, fat sandwich dangling from his mouth as Aeleus chased him. A little ways away Ienzo despaired beneath an umbrella, bag of ice in hand. It doesn't take long for him to recover though, instead approaching an unconscious Even laid out on a chair. Sora doesn't expect that to end well, though at least Even will be awake and much cooler! Perhaps Ienzo will be satisfied too, the loss of his lunch soothed. Ansem the Wise and Dilan observe quietly, letting fate take its course while the latter helped the former reapply his sunscreen.

Another shriek, and his eyes are back on Xion, still being led about by the Twilight Town crew. They're splashing in the waves, cooling down so they can play again. They've also got one eye on the shack, although nothing's happened yet. Pence shouted something about his camera, stumbling out of the waves and up to the data-deck set up on the beach. Mickey got permission to give all their friends across the worlds special phones—both the ones who already knew about other worlds, and the ones who were allowed to be informed of them. Sora'd stopped by multiple times throughout the games, catching Seifer and his gang, the Hollow Bastion crew, Cloud, Chip and Dale, and even Yozora,plus all their friends from throughout the universe. 

The fact his little data self manned the deck made him pretty happy too. There was something about watching a tiny version of yourself and your friends—Riku, Roxas, and Naminé in this case—running around taking phone calls and playing their own miniature version of their seaside games that had him giddy inside. Seeing them chat so happily with Tron—both Trons actually—and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy was a bonus.

Watching all of them take tea with Yen Sid was pretty funny too. He was too much of a homebody to leave his tower, but Sora's glad he's here in his own way.

Bang! Bang! Boom!

Sora laughed, caught Riku flinch from the corner of his eye. He knew he wasn't really scared but reached out to him anyway, taking his hand again as he turned toward the shack. Axel, Ventus, and Roxas spilled out, Roxas with his shirt on fire and Ventus cussing. Axel looked halfway between panicked and smug. Why do I recognize that emotion? Why? Sora decided not to think about it.

Instead he watched as Terra and Aqua gave chase, catching both boys before running out into the waves, ultimately tripping into them like overgrown children. All four of them look adorable, even more so when Roxas reached out to snag Axel's shorts and drag him in with them. Everyone else was shouting about the noise and it's—

It's madness, but it's magical. They're all here, and those who aren't are in spirit—sometimes literally, and other times just as images hovering over the video call segment of the data-deck.

"Axel!" Kairi shouted. "Aren't you on grill duty?"

A beat.

"Oh no!"

"Axel!"

Whooping and cheering and the smell of smoke filled the air. Sora laughed and laid back, dragging Riku down with him. A little giggle escaped when Riku huddled against his chest. Sora's the better size for it, but Riku felt the happiest there. You're the right size in your heart, and perfectly cuddly and fluffy too.

It's sappy. It's too sappy. He can't be this sappy—

But he could be and he was. He could be sappy about everyone here and their connections, and how they'd combined their power to open the door to a brighter future together. Kingdom Hearts might be sealed away forever, but there was so much light here that it was okay. Kingdom Hearts is probably happier that it isn't being fought over anyway. Maybe it was here with them too, enjoying a day on the beach through the fragment of it that existed in all their hearts.

Maybe it did what Sora did, and watched upside down as Tidus and Wakka got their game going, the Twilight Town gang and Xion and Roxas and Isa, and Aqua and Terra and Ventus all joining in. Maybe it saw Kairi wave at Sora, the rest of those beneath her umbrella joining in. Even sheltered in the shade they glowed as warm as the sun. Maybe it observed the unusual card game taking place, watched as Luxord and Xigbar and Demyx, and all the other time travelers and their Chirithies and the Foretellers bent over and assessed their hands, betting fruit and silly secrets.

Maybe it saw Axel frantically working to save the grill, Pence ducking out of the ball game to help. He and Data Riku would likely be responsible for saving their lunch, the latter calling instructions on how to do just that as Axel flailed. 

Maybe it watched as Vanitas was caught and presented his 'punishment', which entailed sitting contentedly in Aeleus's lap for the afternoon, half asleep with his sandwich still in his mouth. They discovered at some point that he liked to be held, and that if done just right little Versed popped up—the merry equivalents to the old critters he'd spawned. They rushed about beneath Ansem and Dilan's legs applying sunscreen, fetching Ienzo two more sandwiches; one for him, and one for a shivering, wide awake Even. They were laughing, all of them, bright and happy.

The whole beach and beyond—perfect, endless summer. It rolled over Sora, tide tickling his toes just as he hugged Riku, let his hair do the same to his nose.

"We're lucky, aren't we?"

"I think we've earned it. I—I think you deserve this, Sora. You've worked so hard."

"So have you. So has everyone."

"Yeah I know but...you're the one who's been reaching out to us all this time. I don't mind giving you the credit."

"Thanks for your generosity," he laughed.

"Hmmm," Riku hummed, neither laughing nor teasing, just curling closer. He went quiet, and Sora knew he was listening to his heart. Sometimes it embarrassed him, especially when his stomach decided to gurgle loudly, but when his body behaved, it was nice, sweet, to just watch Riku listen. He seemed to melt, all the fronts he'd ever put up, all the secrets he'd kept in the shadows of his heart dissolving. All the darkness in him was consumed and released again as light.

Sora smiled, reached down to brush his hair. In response, Riku pulled him closer, hugged him and grounded both of them in the warmth and safety of the present. They stayed like that a moment, before Riku sat up and dragged Sora with him, hugged him to his chest with a kiss for the top of his head. "Everything's okay."

Sora smiled, pulled back, reached out to hold Riku's hand. "I know."

Somewhere up the beach there was cheering and whistling and hooting, and Sora knew it was for them. It made Riku pinker than the sun had, but that was okay. It was a pretty color on him. So pretty, in fact, that Sora leaned forward and kissed him just to make it brighter.

They remained like that for some time as the party kept on, hand in hand, content with the destiny they had built together, and with all on this beach and beyond. 

"Hey Riku."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Riku smiled and squeezed his hand. "I know. Me too."

Sora grinned, cocked his head toward Kairi. "Wanna do something stupid?"

"Absolutely."

And with that they were off, racing across the sand to where Kairi was. They ran past all their friends, gathering for lunch, and toppled down beside her, prompted a shriek of delight as they hefted her up into the air again. There was laughter from her little party—Naminé and the Rikus and Selphie splayed all over each other in hysterics. There was laughter everywhere, and whoops and cries and shouts of joy.

Sora looked at them all, at his friends, at Riku, at the endless blue sea and sky. "Hey! Everyone! Let's do the shout one more time!"

The others called their agreement, Kairi waving from up on high as Riku adjusted her so he could hold Sora's hand and keep her on his shoulders. Sora smiled, shouted, and everyone echoed.

"Three cheers for friendship, two cheers for love, and one cheer for destiny!"


End file.
